Estrange
by Juveniliare
Summary: The lilac eyed girl just rammed her self to Ichigo’s chest and calling him with names he didn’t recognize. The sheer force of the impact sent his hood slipping from his head and revealing his proud and fiery orange hair. The girl gasped "I.. I'm Sorry."
1. Chapter 1

Estrange

* * *

_How was it? How we met, I mean._

_It was like a dream, ne._

_A twist of fate or an unexpected fluke in the book of happenings._

_

* * *

  
_

The clear sound of the book store's bell rang through the empty roads as a lanky figure with faded blue jeans, dark coloured hoodie and sling bag walked out the store. Through the already empty crossroad and forever yellow traffic light, he walked through. He can see through his tired eyes the sleeping city. The usually busy and bright junction of the Karakura city was now quite with only some motorcycle passing through the dead night. It was normal considering the straight 1 pm hand of time on his wrist watch.

The frown on his face deepens. 1 pm means less time for him to sleep. And God knows how much he needed sleep at these times. Especially with his medical college assignments pilling up and all demand to be finished up at once.

_Well lives sucks. Get used to it._

But then, it was not his place to complain anyway. It was after all his choice on following his father's step on attending a medic university. He never knew the fact that college will take this much energy. All the movies he used to watched always portrays college student to constantly have fun times and no worries over grades, killer professor and thugs picking over the characters weird hairstyle. With his bright and fiery orange hair, the senior always seem to find a reason to whether toy with him, mock or just straight for the fist to fist combat.

_Che. Stupid kids wasting their time._

It has always been his plan to graduate fast. A good motive to cram his self since high school and read books beyond the curriculum the school set. This was the exact reason why he decidedly chooses to spend his time until midnight in the book store, looking for some medical referential book. And reading a well covered first edition second handed book of Macbeth. As long as it was Shakespeare, he's willing to stand two hours in the book store's small corridor reading and glancing around aware for the shopkeeper. Too bad he got busted. Apparently, reading without buying is a not an option in that store.

He passed through a dark and empty park. Walking from pavement to pavement under the dull lighting of the park's street light. He looked up to the starry night sky. Gazing at the random placed stars and wondering the shapes of constellation it signifies. The squishy noise as his sneaker grind over the gravel on the pavement and the voices of the night animal was the only one heard around. Sometimes the rustling noise of the falling leafs were heard. Along with the gushing of the cold midnight wind. He shivered. It was cold alright. A faint sound of somebody running was heard. Slowly it was getting louder and more persistent, curious the man looked back and was met with a pair of large lilac coloured orbs.

"Kaien!"

* * *

_You were screaming like there's no tomorrow. A miracle no body woke up in that dead night._

_Shut up.._

_

* * *

  
_

She seriously didn't know the whatsoever reason for her being to be in this desolated, dark, empty lonely park. With bleary eyes, she watched the shadow of the redwood tree swayed by the wind and creating rustling sounds as the leaf fell. Her mauve iris eyed a certain leaf that fell right into the children's sandbox, before being blown away by the cold and chilling wind. Blame it to her best friend calling her up in the middle of the night wailing over her crushed heart.

_Seriously, Momo need to find her self a decent guy. One who's not two times older than her, and especially not her teacher._

Snorting, she chuckled at the memory when her best friend declared her undying love to their high school English Literature teacher. It has been a year and the girl was still coming to their ex-school and eying the brown headed teacher with glossy love sick eyes. And now the man was going to move to another city. Poor Momo haven't even confessed yet! It all adds the drama to the broken hearted Momo's love story. And guess who the lucky person Momo will confine over her tale? It will be none other than the ever best friend of her.

But still, it doesn't mean the reality that the one hour and twenty-six minutes call can really made her took a walk on some random park, right? So what's up here?

_Maybe I just need to relax. Have some walk in the midnight, get lost, met a random drunk guy and get raped._

Whoaaa… Imagination gone wild and there's no stopping here. The wind blew again, sending her stark midnight dark hair on a state of untidiness. The chilly breeze of the night wind sent shivers all around her body. Now she knows, going out at the middle of the autumn season without a glove and a scarf is a no-no option. Her fingers are starting to feel numb and her nose went for a cosplay of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Heck, even going out in the middle of the night in the autumn season is a big wrong decision on the first place.

She watched the shadow of the tree on the park bench moving along with the wind. It was unused, alone, dark and cold. The brown furnished colour of wood and the metal skeleton of the bench were uniquely familiar. Truth be told, it was like any other bench around the park in the whole world. However, the ways the shadow drape over the bench remind her of a certain bench on another park far away from this place. Far away from the memories of a cold and rainy night, where she watched him dy…..

_STOP!_

Tears welled up as memories replayed by it self. She scrunched up her eyes tightly preventing the salty liquid to roll down. But it didn't stop her to pictures the bright and comforting smile he used to plastered on his face. Those smile which reminded her to the warmth of the feverish spring sun. It was comforting, and painful. She remembers Momo and her prevented confession over her love. If that was sad, then her story with Kaien was simply even more dreadful.

Suddenly there were sounds of footsteps approaching her. It was gradually fast and rhythmical which signifies the walker to be not drunk. However, not wanting to be found crying by a random person, Rukia hide her self under the shadow of the redwood tree.

The form of a lanky posture was revealed. Judging by the stance and the way it walked she assumed it is a person walking. Moreover, upon further look, it was a man with hoodie covering his face. The man lifted his face and gaze the sky, slowing down his pace as he did so. The street light illuminated his face. And she saw his face.

It was as if the lightning bolt struck her with such intense voltage. The contour of his face, the thin dip of his lip, the sharp nose, it was him. It was **him. **The next thing she knows was running with thoughts of Kaien clouding her vision. Her leg has won over her mind and she felt like running like the wind. The cold and biting wind frosted her face and numbed her fisted fingers. Her heels slamming the pavement creating persistent dull sound as she ran with all the heart she can summon.

_It's him! He's alive after all! It was just a dream. He's coming to see me just as he promised!_

The man turned his face, as if sensing her presence. He faced her, and every inches of him screamed of Kaien. His stance, his posture, his high cheekbones. She rammed her self to the man.

"Kaien!"

* * *

_She smiled. "It was almost funny. Right?"_

"_Funny my ass. You pound on me with full strength. I have bruises all over my butt after that!"_

_THWACK

* * *

_

_Kai... what?_

The lilac eyed girl just rammed her self to Ichigo's chest and calling him with names he didn't recognize. The sheer force of the impact sent his bag sliding over his shoulder and fell to the ground with a dull thud. There goes his Brain Anatomy Book. He lost his balance and fell to the ground with his butt first. It wasn't a great experience falling in that fashion with someone clinging to you. His hood slip from his head and revealed his proud and fiery orange hair. In horror, the girl's eyes widen until Ichigo swear it was saucer sized. Her eyes which he realized was violet were teary and trail of salty tears where all over her face. The pained expression on her face shocked him nonetheless.

For a moment, they locked their eyes. Molten amber over misty violet orbs. One was confused beyond hell and the other marred with hurt. The girl scrunched her eyes and dipped her head low to hide her face from Ichigo.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody I knew."

Her voice was surprisingly low and deep. And choking over her tears. The frown on Ichigo's face deepens. What is this girl doing in the night? She cling to him like there's no tomorrow. Her small fisted finger tightening their self on the material of his hoodie. His first thought was of a lone girl waiting for her never coming date.

_To wait until this late. Is she crazy or what?_

Too bad for the girl, getting herself a bastard date. She probably was some kind of a nerd trying for those kinds of higher up and dandy boys. Nevertheless, he has to admit the girl in front of him to be…. Pretty. She was small, petit all right. And she seemed to be in her late high school years. In addition, she has killer fist and awesome tactical ways of ramming.

The girl raised her head and they once again face each other. She was crying now, her violet eyes watery and her eyebrows creased into an expression of hurt and disdain. She started sobbing now.

_Aw... Shit._

Now he looked like a no good paedophile making little girl either cries or the bastard date who was supposed to be here. Damn! Lucky they were the only one around on this unholy hour and uninhabited park. Clumsily, he raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She violently flinched and Ichigo raised his hand to the air in a manner of giving up. The frown on his face deepens. The girl is weird.

"Hey, are you alright?"

It was a very stupid question to throw at the moment. Any toddler will perfectly guess that she's not in a tiny fraction is 'alright', right? Unexpectedly the girl smiled. It was a half smile half cry.

"I'm alright."

She raised her self from stranding his body and stand up. Ichigo followed her suit and eyed her with curiosity etched all across his face. The girl's eyes have turned into a dull shade of dark purple and tears were still rolling down to her delicate pinkish cheek. His eyes soften, the poor girl probably have been waiting for hours non stop. It reminded him of the memory on his sisters waiting for him who comes home late for dinner.

"Hey come with me, let's grab some coffee."

He seriously didn't know what took him over. It's not like him to ask some random girl (especially one who just ram herself to him by mistook) for a cup of coffee. The girl eyed him with suspicious eyes. It's common for her to be that doubtful. Ichigo stretched his hand to her. Giving her his hand to hold.

"Look, you looked like you're going to freeze yourself to death here, and I'm not going to accompany you enjoying the cold feet. Let's just go somewhere warm."

The girl nodded and reaches for his hand, she laid her fingers on his opened hand and clasped it softly. Just then Ichigo realize the smallness of her hand and just how soft the tips of her fingers and the milky texture of her palm. It was nothing like the hands he has touched. His father's was calloused with years of martial art training and the faint odour of disinfectant. His sisters' hands, one was rough and jagged fingernails due to constant playing soccer and the other was soft yet strong by the motherly emotion she portrays. However, the hand in his grip almost felt like the wings of a butterfly, so soft beautiful and yet fragile. Her clean and crisp fingernails over her nubs of finger fascinated him. It roughly reminded him of fingers of a new born. But it was cold. Nearly freezing and slightly numbed. He suspected it was because of the night wind.

The girl eyed him with those inquisitive large and violet orbs. Ichigo suddenly felt awkward being looked with those pair of unique shade of iris. Hiding his suddenly redden face, he softly tugged her hand and rubbed it with his palm. Creating friction along the process in the hope of warming the small hand of this little anonymous girl. The girl crooked one eyebrow and stared him with questioning look.

Kay… He's starting to look like those weird oldies trying to hit on high scholar.

"Let's go. I know a good coffee shop near here."

"In this midnight? Something past 12?"

She spoke. Violet just spoke (it was a pathetic nickname Ichigo come up with, but it will just do for a moment. Kay?) It was calmer than the last time she spoke. And he slowly think he likes this one better.

"Just trust me. It's not that far from here, just down the road."

Trust. It was something very expensive and a rare thing he showed. But here he is wagering it to an unknown lady. He badly still hasn't really figures why. Deprived of sleep? Just trying something new (which is totally and unholy new for him)? But the thing is, he didn't really expect her to tilt her head and nod. Shoving her hand deeper into his grasp and walked closer to him.

"Lets.."

He smiled. And without exchanging any other words, he lead her to the coffee shop down the road, a few shop after passing the now closed book store.

* * *

"_You were blushing that time."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_You were holding my hand, eying it like it was a piece of chocolate then blushed like a virgin on their first night."_

What? Since when can she be, err…. So surreal (?) _"No I DID NOT BLUSH!"_

"_Well, you are now. Strawberry boy." With that said, Rukia folds her hand to her chest and pose her ever so annoying Kuchiki stance 'I'm-a-hell-lot-better-than-thou' stance._

"_It's not like you're doing any better." Ichigo strolled the rest of the feet that separate them and grab her hand. Raising it to his lips, he bestowed a light kiss on the back of her hand._

"_Look who's blushing now."_

_THAWMP.

* * *

_

"Em… So what's your name?"

She watched him sipped his coffee, black-black coffee. Stark black like the one _he _used to like. The pungent aroma of the freshly served coffee was assaulting her sense with memories. Some are nice warm and memorable, and the others are just dark and lonely. He lowered his mug and stared her with astonished eyes. It was amber. _His _was darker, a lot darker actually. Fringing over the shade of grayish and black. But the eyes in front of her was surprisingly warmer, and real. _Real._

"Should've introduced myself earlier. Ichigo, its Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia tilted her head. _Strawberry?_ Wow, seventeen years of living and this is actually the most original boy name she has ever encountered. It reminded her with her half full strawberry scented body lotion back in her apartment. She raised her brown mug filled with hot lemon tea. It's a coffee shop, but whoever said that she have to order coffee? She hid her grin behind the rim of the mug and pretended to sip her liquor.

"It means, one to protect. Not some toothbrush flavoured pasta."

Her smile widens and she did not bother to hide it. Guess the boy was already used to people snickering over his name.

"And you are?"

Rukia pondered awhile. Should she, or shouldn't she? The power her surname brings tends to drive people away. It generally gave over assumption and above graded presumption to her character as an individual.

_And the prejudice…_

"Rukia. Just Rukia."

The strawber…. sorry Ichigo, cocked his eyebrow.

"Well nice to meet you, Just Rukia."

For a split of a nano second, she saw red. THUD! Ichigo cringed under his seat. Looks like her favourite heels just hit the bulls spot. She smiled ever so sweetly over her small selfish victory. Ichigo eyed her with slit eyes.

"It's none the problem, midget."

Oh... She's seeing red again.

* * *

Para rap pappp paaaa!!!

My second attempt on an Ichiruki fic, which this time I tried to make as a two (or prolly three) shot. It's not done yet, so hopefully with the **kind** support of the readers, the story shall go on. I already have the scraps for the next chappie here. So, some rest for the tired mind will be seriously needed (and the kind support too).

After ticking almost all of my Word's Grammar Style option on the Spelling And Grammar feature, I realized that there were a lot (as in a lot lot loootttt..) green jaggy lines on the fic. After long and tiring revision, there's still this gnawing feeling over my excessive grammatical error. Hope you'll be unbothered by it…

If my word count is right, I will only need 14 more words before the counter hits 3000. lol. Drop your comments in the review box, pleaseeee…


	2. Chapter 2 : August Serenade

August Serenade

* * *

It was by pure coincidence they met. On one chilly night where she was discovered crying in the middle of the naked night. A cup of hot lemon tea and strong fragrance of black coffee followed it. And some nice and decent talk, lovely conversation, eye to eye scene, kicking, bitching, throwing pepper and salt, super jabbing his sneaker clad foot with her high heels and sleeping in the coffee shop table together. The shop keeper claimed to didn't have the heart to wake the two 'lovely-beautiful-matching- gorgeous-exquisite-charming-divine (and the list goes on...)' pairings that were 'making love' (see the quotation mark over there? It's a metaphor. Kay? OKAY?) on his coffee shop's table. Ichigo had to plucked the long (super long in fact) fake eyebrow (which is yellow. Srsly) to stop the man from talking. It seemed that they knew each other until a certain degree until he can do that performance. The man then screamed in a frilly voice and literally kicked Ichigo's but which was still hurting from the impact she sent to him on their first moments together (he claimed to her later that purple bluish bruises was forming on his butt. It made her kicked his ass even harder.)

Rukia smiled over her toasted bread butter layered breakfast; it was a relatively short meeting. However, it took them to know each other well enough until she felt like being his best old pal. Exchanging verbal insult was fun when it was with him.

Suddenly her phone vibrates, picking it up, she saw 'Momo' on the cell LCD screen.

"Ruuu!!! Are you still on for the shopping today? There's going to be a bazaar on the mall today! So can we just please drop in and maybe find some nice bags, a pair of 'guess' tank top, Jimmy Choo's leather boots, and a Jacket! Winter is coming and I'm thinking about a new jacket. And and…."

And there goes Momo rattling her shopping list. Rukia could only sigh and continue munching her toast, waiting for a split of moment when Momo will stop talking and take a deep breath before continue chattering.

"Yes, Momo. I'll be at your place on 10.."

* * *

"_So… What are you doing at this late? Don't you think your parents will be worried?"_

_Silence. Rukia eyed him with disbelieving eye. Ichigo flinched, was it something he just said?_

"_My parents would be the last to worry over me. I don't really have memories about them."_

_Oh. Realization dawned at him. _It must be hard for her, to never know about her parents. _He eyed the girl with newly rebuild concern. _Poor girl never knew what it was to be loved. She never met her parents and was dumped even before her date started. _Ichigo pondered, he stared at the girl with his hand propping his chin. The girl toyed with the edge of her cups plate, trailing the edge of the plates with her pale fingers and delicate nails. The lingering aroma of his coffee was no more. He realized that her cup was empty and so was his. How long has it been? An hour or two? Conversations between them just keep on pouring like a broken faucet. It was either him asking trivial things, mocking her height and her stomping her heels over and over again to his feet. _

"_I just couldn't sleep because some stupid call, and decide to walk around instead." In this, she draws in deep breath._

Aah.. So she got dumped by her dates call. It was almost sad.

"_Just stay strong." _

"_Excuse me?"_

_Ichigo flushed, he originally meant it to be none more than a whisper. Turns out that the girl has a super hearing power._

"_Ahh. Nothing, I was just mumbling something emm.. stupid."_

_The girl, Rukia, eyed him with her big eyes, it almost remind him with his History teacher when scanning over the room searching for some cheaters on the test. Her lips curved up, showing small dimples on the sides of her cheeks that were tinged with redness. She smiled._

"_Thank you."_

_And he flushed even more._

* * *

He was facing a bag. A bag that cost $50 with a 25% discount. A black coloured sling bag with laptop compartment inside it, large spaces, air ventilation, sack for cell phone, external chains for wallet and other valuable object, extra straps hidden on the back that can be pull out and turn the whole sling bag into a carrier bag, and it's cool.

A hell lot cooler than the bag that a certain midget destroyed.

Ichigo was facing a dilemma here. What to buy? A new bag that he currently need so much or a new long black sleeved shirt with white tie for his high school teacher's wedding party? He ticked his hand for the pros and cons.

Con number one: His teacher probably will castrate him if he showed up with his black yellow stripes collar shirt (which is the only formal clothes he currently possess, courtesy to his father anyway) and sent a personal letter to his university blabbering about a non-existent criminal record on him. Which is dangerous. Really really dangerous.

Pro number one: The bag is cool, it probably have it's own insurance and look tough. It will need more than a hysterical midget running over you causing you to toss the bag away, ruined the stitches, and created a gaping hole that you just realized when you need the said bag.

Con number two: He can also use the shirt for the next Christmas Family gathering and wouldn't be bothered by his father wailing over his unfashionable taste on plain t-shirt and abstract printed jacket. It will spare him some bruises, possible of fracture arms, and Christmas turkey with blood taste. It almost sounds convincing.

Pro number two: His current bag was totally damaged, the material was wrecked, and even Ishida give up on it. He proposed stitching it with a hibiscus flower pattern fabric, which Ichigo replied with a short curt 'no'. He needs a new bag. Fast.

Con number three: The shirt was cheaper than the bag, and it's also cool. Very very cool to be exact. The shirt comes from a prestigious brand, which rumours said was the favourite of actors and could cost you a grand slamming sum of money when it's still hot and new. The shop was currently doing a store clearance sale, which also give a very tempting discount on the clothes.

Pro number three: …… number three…. Number three………………… …? Come on! Vote for the bag, people!

Ichigo started to mused. The bag or the shirt. Bag or shirt? Bag or shirt? Bag or shi…

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo spun 180°, he faced a pair of lilac orbs. Which he unfortunately very familiar at. Not that he's complaining though. Cause he sometimes find his self somewhat missing her. This urge of wanting to see her and just tal…. Hold your horse there amigo. He snapped back to reality, set his trademark scowl, and frowned at her.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question strawberry."

"And I thought on trying to be civil to you, midget."

"Try as you like, Kurosaki. You'll only be an epic failure of being a gentleman anyway."

She crossed her arms and smiled smugly at him. Ichigo snarled at her. Fighting with her was like fighting a hungry stray wild mongrel over a piece of juicy meat. The beast ain't gonna give up without a fang to fang battle. He sighed dejectedly, and turns and faced the bag. Silence ensued. He too distracted with the tempting bag, and her raising her eyebrow to the back of the man who ignored her.

"I'm with my friend here, accompanying her shopping, she's currently on the shop next to us. Fitting in some shoes. And you?"

Silence, again. Rukia walked closer to him, peered at him, and poked him on the face.

"Oi! Stop doing that would you!"

"Only if you stop ignoring me, what's wrong Ichigo?"

"Well, fine. What do you think about that bag?"

Ichigo nudged his chin towards the bag. Rukia followed his trails and runs her fingers to the black fabric of the bag.

"Looks cool, why? Cant afford it?"

"Che, you wish. Remember when we first met? How you make me toss my bag and ruin the stitches?"

Rukia blinked. Confusion entered her face.

"Ah. I… I'm sorry?"

"Well you should be. I almost lost my wallet thanks to that stupid hole you made."

She smiled regretfully, Ichigo almost felt stupid on blaming her. _It's not like it's her entire fault either._ He was pondering whether to pat her back and flick her hair and says it's not her fault or continue teasing her endlessly until she'll buy him that bag out of guilt. Rukia shifted, taking out her purse from her bag. She faced him square on the face and give him such calculating business expression.

"I'll buy that for you."

_Say what….!_

"No way missy! I'm not that pathetic until I need to rob a midget for a bag!"

Her eyes widen. He swear if those eyes can widen even more, it'll popped out from the socket and rolled over the floor. Ooh.. This will be interesting…

"I'm not a midget!! I'm just small, OKAY!"

She stomped her converse clad feet to the floor, which he was very grateful at. The last time she stomped, it was to his leg with super killer high heels and he swear his toe nails cracked at the pressure she forced him. It was scary all right.

"Yeah, yeah. Small enough that people will mistook you for a kindergarten."

They continue to bicker even further until gaining the whole attention of the other costumer in the shop. Rukia was tempted to throw her shopping bag, and Ichigo's feet was itchy to kick the little midget's butt out too Mars. In the end, they finally come to the deal where Rukia will pay half of it and Ichigo will just follow suit. Still huffing and puffing, they stormed to the cashier together with bags in both hands.

"Damn midget, anyway how's your art college?"

STOMP. Rukia just planted her converse heels to Ichigo's feet.

"That was for calling me midget, and college is just fine. Not that you care anyway, Strawberry."

Damn bitch. But thanks to her, he'll probably have enough money to also buy the shirt. But this will seriously be the last time he's going out shopping with her…

* * *

"_Do you know Karin and Yuzu?"_

"_hmm? No I guess."_

_He frowned._

"_They're my twin sister, freshman on Karakura high. And they're probably as old as you. Well I'm guessing you're going to know them since you probably went to the same schoo as them."_

_She cant believe what this egoistical half assed bastard just said. Did he think she was a High School student. Her grip on her mug tightened. Dark aura formed around her body._

"_For your Information, carrot top. I'm a college student!!"_

_The boy's jaw literally dropped. She can feel instant pride rushing in the veins inside her body, mingling with adrenaline and self-satisfactory feeling._

"_But.. but you're so small!"_

_And there goes the pepper container flying to the boy's head in a flawless aim._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki is a weird dorm mate. That Ishida have known for several months after being with him since the beginning of the semester. He's easily ticked off, seemed to have a constant permanent scowl on his face, lanky skinny figure, needs anger management, have problems socializing with other people (probably due to his weird hair colour), oh and also a very weird hair colour, disturbing taste of music (headbanging heavy metal music which Ishida couldn't catch a single phrase except for the 'aaaaa!!!' screaming part). He's the type of student who don't like hanging out until late night, he likes Shakespeare (not comic books, or porn stuff like Ishida originally suspected), he have a weird father who've done three 'fatherly visit' for this month, and he's a in medical major. Which proved either he's a smartass or plain rich snobby boy who cries at his father's feet begging him to pay grand slamming sum of money so he can pass this university. But the idea soon was discarded when one day Ishida found Ichigo still awake at 12 pm reviewing the last material of his class. The boy is weird. That he's certain about.

But now, he's clutching his new black bag like it's his life saviour jacket on a stormy night where people were ordered to jump from the unstable plane. It's odd, disturbing, annoying, and just plain weird. Even more weirder than he already is.

He will sigh, and sniffed at the straps of the bag and will smile like an idiot and return to his imaginary La-La world. Not that Ishida really care, anyway. So he decide to ignore the pathetic lump of messy orange that was making itself comfortable on the window sill while cuddling his new black bag. He stared at his notebook and ponders on the part where he should reduce the duration of the record. It was his friends' project on making a short 30-minute motion picture in memoriam of their school era. A stupid idea which he got dragged as the director's job.

"Ishida. When did you get in the room?"

Sigh… The boy has lost his mind.

"For your information Kurosaki, I've been in this room even before you enter."

He watched as his face went blank. Ishida rolled his eyes and continues editing the record.

"Oh… Hei Ishida….?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing…"

A vein popped on his temple, this boy is making him frustrated! He glared at his camcorder, deciding what's best for him and his sanity, he tossed the object to Ichigo which receive it with a startled yelp.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but it's annoying. Try take a walk and shoot something with this thing."

Ichigo scowled at him and mumbled something. What would he do with this thing?

* * *

"…_. I like to listen to classical instrument, drawing, and Oh! I LOVE CHAPPY!"_

_Ichigo blinked._

"_Chappy? As in Chappy the Rabbit?"_

"_uh huh!"_

"_Chappy the pink fluffy rabbit?"_

"_uh HUH!!"_

"_Chappy the deformed pink fluffy monster eater Rabbit?"_

"… _WHY YOU!"_

* * *

"You're late, berry boy."

"Oh, next time I'll try to be punctual. Midget."

Rukia just rolled her eyes, she have finally learned that ignoring his evil remark will be the best option. Besides, patience is virtue. If she stays cool and collected, he's the one who's going to end up in hell for saying those sadist words to her. Ichigo took a seat in front of her. The Mc D's yellow plastic chair screeched loudly when he pulled it.

"So, what is it that you want to show me?"

Rukia said absently as she tinkers her new Chappy figurine. Ichigo blinked at her, then to the table. There were boxes of Mc D's Happy Meal on the table with extra 5 different Chappy The Bunny's toy. Apparently Chappy merchandise was on Happy Meal's package. Rukia, oblivious with Ichigo staring at her continues to examine the Chappy figurine. She looked cute with serious expression all over her face. Ichigo then took out the video recorder and pressed the red button.

_This is going to be fun…_

* * *

"Kurosaki, where's my video recorder?"

Ichigo blinked, rubbed his head and then rummage his bag. His new black bag which he treat like his life jacket and cuddling blanket.

"Here. Sorry though. I kinda lost tracking the time with this thing."

"Have you watch it?"

"No. I don't have the device to watch it."

Ishida plopped his self next to Ichigo, he opened his bag and obtain his notebook and the video recorder's cable.

"Lets watch it now."

"What? Now?"

"Hey boys!"

Suddenly Tatsuki showed up.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Kurosaki's shot. Shh it's starting."

Through the notebook's screen the three of them watch.

It was black… Stark black with static rustle in the background.

"_Ichigo, if you want to use it you have to open the cache first."_

"_Shut up…"_

"_Here! Let me do it!"_

"_eh wait!" Rustling sounds, suddenly light poured in and reveals a pair of big lilac eyes._

"_Give me that!" The view now changes to a pouting Rukia._

"_you could at least say thank you Ichigo."_

"_Yeah right."_

_Silences… the view didn't move from Rukia who started to fidget. The sight zoomed and de-zoomed. Taking her full view._

"_Don't tell me you're recording now."_

"_hmmm…?" Suddenly she throw her French fries to Ichigo. The view shifted to the floor as Ichigo tried to retaliate from her potato ammo._

"_The hell!!" Laughters on the background. The view instantly was back to a laughing Rukia. Cheeks reed with laughter, her hair bobbing up and down, eyes closed. She then smiled sweetly and face the camera._

"_serves you right, carrot top."_

"Who's the girl, Kurosaki?" Ishida with a smile on his face looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo was silent. Who is she really? He only got to met her for a countable times and he already felt this attached to her. Rukia… Rukia is amazing. She's smart, beautiful, witty, punch like a guy and kick like a horse. And she… For an unknown reason, she was somebody that make Ichigo feels compassionate. Realization hit him. It was rather simple, really. He smiled warmly. Still watching Rukia shoving her Chappy figurine to the camera, he answered.

"She's the girl I like."

Ishida smiled, "ah..". The two of them watched in silent as Rukia laugh and narrate the history of Chappy..

"_Nee Ichigo. I was just thinking…"_

It was Tatsuki who broke the peaceful silence. She looked confused and uncertain. Surprisingly, it was almost like fear. "Uhmm….. Ichigo?"

"_I was just thinking. How about if you become my painting model? I promise you wouldn't have to do anything than stay still!"_

"_What ever midget."_

"_It's decided then! Lets meet again next Sunday! At that coffee shop, again!" Rukia beamed. Her smiles was at full length. Her eyes tinkles with passionate desires._

"_promise me Ichigo!"_

* * *

He's unusually late. Or it was just her being a bit paranoid about the whole concept of being on time. She sipped her hot mint tea. A beverage she decides comes second best after the hot lemon tea the coffee shop served. _Ding ding._ The bell on the shop's door rang. And there he comes with his long stride and his trademark scowl. To some point Rukia decide he looked attractive. And handsome. Just seeing his face made her smile and felt warm in the inside.

"You're late. As per usual."

"Traffic was monster."

And he's unusually a bit cold today, the smile on Rukia's face faltered for an inch. "Well, whatever. Can I start now?"

Rummaging her bag for her sketch book and Chappy pencil case, from the corner of her eyes she saw Ichigo nodding.

_Something's not right here.._

"You don't have to stay on one position for ever, I just need to see your face constantly when drawing it."

She straightened her back and smiled at him. As she dipped her face to her sketch book, Ichigo was already making his self relaxed on the couch. His stance made her let go the breath she unknowingly held.

_Maybe it was just my feeling. He's fine as always._

Draw. Draw, Draw. The sounds of pencils scratching the papers, and Ichigo sipping his just arrived coffee was the only one being heard. Ichigo lowered his mug.

"Rukia, can I ask you something?

Rukia scrunched her nose in concentration. She nodded absentmindly and Ichigo took it as his moment to fire away.

"So, after all this time, you are a Kuchiki, aren't you?"

SNAP

She assumed it was because of the sudden pressure she forced on that snapped her pens graphite into small chalks of black on her sketchbook. It stained her picture of half finished Ichigo's eyes to be black in the inside. It made the picture looked malicious. It's unlike the Ichigo she intended to portray. But that was the least she's worried about.

_How? How did he found out?_

* * *

::A.N::

Not that happy with this chapter D:

The title comes from Suga Shikao's song. And if you really pay attention, you'll realize that the italicized parts on chapter one will be from the future, while the italicized part on this chapter refers to the past. Just something I'm trying to do :)

Don't forget the review! Strong critics will be appreciate....


End file.
